Raccoon And Fennec At PIXAR Pier Day 02
by makotoxmadokaxk.on
Summary: Me and Fennec went on the second ride and we have so much fun but we are frightened.


I woke up and I realized that I was going away from Fennec. So I woke up Fennec and we are having breakfast. As we head out from the room 201, We are going to the elevator and head down to the cafe. So I pushed the button and we wait for so long. Fennec asks me what will eat for breakfast, We have waffles and ice cream. But we did not notice that ding sound is heard. So we ran inside the elevator and pushed the G key to go down.

We relaxed in out of breath and we got heavily breathing. So when the elevator goes down, there was the man standing in front of us. So the ding sound is heard and we ran out. We are in the cafe but we don't know where it is. I asked the receptionist where the cafe was. She point at the right corner of the door where the sign says cafe. So we turned right and getting ready for breakfast.

As we opened the door, I let Fennec to hold the door for me because I had two hands to carry. I had two carriages of bottle of water, and other one in my hand is full of plastic bags I can go to the library for. But Fennec was unsure that the disney books are in here somewhere. So we told the manager where the seat was, And we walked toward the seat where we sit.

As the manager asks us what we want, We want waffles and Ice Cream. So we bowed and we wait for a while so the manager is getting ready for our food. So we talked about where we go on our second ride, I said incredicoaster. Fennec nodded. As the sun begins to rise, The sun hit over our eyes. So we can't see through the distance. So the manager puts the dish of waffles and ice cream over our table.

I said thank you at the manager and we bowed at her. So we cannot see our food and we had eyes closed. I picked up the fork and stabbed through the waffles and ate it. Fennec picked up the spoon and scoop all over the ice cream. Since Fennec was quite unsure what was that ice cream flavour is, It taste like strawberry. And Fennec for now she taste like blueberry.

As the sun gets brighter, Fennec ice cream begin to melt. I scoop up with her spoon and placed it over her cup. Fennec thanked me and I told her to hurry before it gets messy. I ate the waffle quickly and I was full. Fennec was full too. So we had a tummy fat full, It was pretty funny that we ate full of breakfast. So we told the manager we are done.

As the manager takes away our plates and washed it off. So we talked about going for a bath after our lunch. Fennec nodded. So I asked her if she wants to come with me after the manager told us to go. The manager told us to go so we hopped out the table and going outside the front door. As we got out, The view was nice and shiny. So we are going to PIXAR Pier again to go on the second ride.

We walked a long way from the hotel now so we talked about our second ride, I said to Fennec that it was scary ride. Fennec was frightened. So we are in PIXAR Pier and we are entered the incredicoaster. So I giving the tickets to the employee and she gives my ticket back. So we hopped on the ride and got really frightened. So we wait for a few minutes before the coaster gets fast enough to go.

The ride has begin. So we got scared and the Effects are so darkish and colored like ride. So Mr. Incredibles holds on to the cookie and handed over the baby. We have gone so fast that we got scared about. So the ride ends and we got out really frightened. As if we sitting on the bench, we have got tired and so fright. So I asks Fennec was it fun. She shook her head. I shook my head too. We got even closer to the guy who was wearing a costume. We saw Mr. Incredibles saying hi to us. And I was excited that he was here. Mr. Incredibles asks me if we want to take pictures and I said Yes.

As we took a picture together, Mr. Incredibles waved goodbye and I waved goodbye as well. And I sat on the bench with Fennec. As the minutes past the Sunrise, I asks Fennec that she wants lunch. Fennec Nodded. So we got up and taking a walk to Poultry Palace. So I was ordered the chicken and Fennec wants some orange juice. So the order was done and I got the money. So we wait for a minute to get my food ready. And Poultry Palace manager gives me a food and we said thank you. We sat down the bench and ate some chicken. I was eating that brown stuff on the chicken outside.

So Fennec drank up the orange juice fast. And I ate slowly bite off the white meat. So we are done and I and Fennec put in the recycling bin and we went for a long walk to Hotel. So we walked back to the entrance and we are taking a long walk to the trail. After a few steps, We looked at the same guy wearing a costume, and greet me some free tickets for our next ride. I told yes to him. And we got our free tickets for our next ride.

We are taking for a long time to get to the hotel. So we talked about what are we going for our next ride, Fennec told me that we are taking a last ride. And I asked her what ride. She wants us to go for a next last ride to PIXAR Pal-A-Round. And I nodded. So we are at the hotel and we turned around to the door. So we got inside and the lady who was holding the door for us. And we thanked her. So we are inside the hotel and we are going to the elevator again.

We pushed up and we wait for to come down. So I told Fennec that she will go to the bath with me and she nodded. The ding sound was heard. And we got in. I pushed the third button and we got up the elevator. So we are relaxed and we had an air conditioning in the elevator. The ding sound was heard, and we went to room 201. So I opened the door key and we got in. So we are putting those tickets away and we put into the safe place. As we undressed in the bathroom, we got in.

Continue to PIXAR Pier Day 03. This was made by Kemono Friends, and FanFic to PIXAR Pier. See you tomorrow for Day 03.


End file.
